Jinx's Rose
by Valkyriee
Summary: Story about how Jinx left the Hive Five. She has to choose between Kid Flash and her team. What will happen when Madame Rogue finds out about her and KF? Read to find out. I don't own Teen Titans. This is purely fan made. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Jinx's Rose**

**Chapter 1**

Jinx stared at the rose Kid Flash had left for her thoughtfully. 'What should I do? I can't get him out of my head.'

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. Opening the door, she found See-More facing her. "Hey, stranger. Long time no see."

"Hey, what's up, See-More?"

"The titans are back. They defeated the brotherhood."

"... I see. I guess they're busy plotting their revenge... ."

"We're going on a heist. We could really use your help."

"Sorry, See-More, I'm gonna pass." Jinx replied.

"You've been 'passing' a lot lately. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel too good. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Take it easy, then." See-More stared at her before leaving.

Jinx shut the door and leaned against it for a moment. 'Now I'm lying to them.'

She walked over to the window and opened it. Feeling the cool night air calmed her slightly. She fell back when a rose appeared in front of her face.

"Hey, did ya miss me?" Kid Flash stared at her.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?! What if somebody sees you?!"

"That's why I waited for everybody to leave. Say, you look paler than usual, you okay?"

"Aside from an idiot trying to give me a heart attack, I'm fine."

"Heh, you're so adorable when you're angry." He smiled when Jinx blushed.

"You still haven't told me why you're here." She muttered.

"I missed you. That's why I took the first job I could find that brought me back here."

"Don't say weird things. Why would anybody miss me?"

"How should I know? I just found myself thinking about you a lot lately."

"That's so strange." Jinx said before she could stop herself.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"It's not important. Forget I said anything."

Kid Flash smiled mischievously. "Is there something that you're not willing to say? Maybe that you've been thinking about me?"

"Stop doing that!" Jinx looked away from his bright blue eyes.

"Doing what?" He laughed.

Before Jinx could reply her communicator went off. She picked it up, "See-More, what's wrong?"

"The titans foiled our heist. We're trying to escape them now."

"Can you get away?"

"There's no way, man. They've got us backed into a corner."

"Where are you? How far away?" Jinx requested.

"The warehouses where you sent Madame Rogue packing."

"Stay put. When I lure them away, make a run for it. And be careful."

"Right. You be careful, too, Jinx." See-More replied as the transmission ended.

"You really going after them? I thought villains only cared about number one."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't abandon my team. As aggravating as they are, they asked me for help." Jinx shrugged as she hopped out the window.

Jinx walked for a while, knowing the whole time that she was being followed. "If you try to stop me, I'll have to hurt you."

Kid Flash appeared at her side. "I'm not here to fight. I only came to try and reason with you. Jinx, you don't have to do this."

"Quit trying to help me. I don't need rescuing."

"Just listen to me for a minute. It'll be five against one. You won't stand a chance."

"Are you telling me that you won't help your friends when they come after me?" Jinx turned and faced him with a blank expression.

"I don't want to fight you, Jinx. Please, don't draw their attention."

"After everything I did to you, how the hell can you come back here and try to save me again? I told you before, good was never an option for me!"

Kid Flash stared at her and sighed. "Why can't you trust me? I want to help you, but you refuse to let me."

"You're so stupid. I'm never going to be anything except a villain. Leave me alone!" Jinx used her powers and sent Kid Flash flying.

She stared at his unconscious form and sighed. 'They still haven't seen me. I'll target the girls and the green kid. Maybe if I knock them out of the sky, they'll notice.'

As Jinx had planned the titans came after her once she attacked them. As she raced off, she glanced back at Kid Flash. 'They'll check on him. That'll buy me some time.'

As Kid Flash woke, he saw Robin and Beast Boy staring down at him in concern. "Where's Jinx?" He asked as he sat up.

"The Hive Five got away. Are you okay?" Robin answered, offering him a hand as he stood.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Where are the other titans?"

"Back in their rooms. We're at the tower. We couldn't leave you lying in the middle of the road. Besides, you aren't the only one Jinx hit. Raven and Starfire are still out."

'Shit, why did she have to attack those two. Robin's probably angry that Star got hurt. And if I know Raven, she'll be looking for payback.' Kid Flash gritted his teeth. "Sorry, I should've been able to stop her."

"Dude, don't sweat it. We'll get 'em next time." Beast Boy clouted his already sore shoulder.

Once they had left, Kid Flash sat in silent thought until Raven joined him. "When did you get to town?" She inquired.

"Tonight. I was going to drop in after a quick errand, but that whole Hive Five thing happened."

"I see. Did you finish your errand?" She watched him.

"Actually, I didn't. I was thinking about going to get it done tonight. Do you think anyone would mind if I ducked out?"

"I guess not. Do you want some company?"

"Nah. It's kind of a personal matter. You understand, right?" He smiled at Raven.

"Sure, be careful, though."

Kid Flash raced back to the five's base and saw Jinx sitting in her window, star gazing. 'There you are. I still have a lot to say to you.'

"Make a wish." Kid Flash said as a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Why are you here again? I used you as a decoy. Aren't you hurt at all?"

"I'm a little sore from hitting the ground so hard, but otherwise I'm okay."

"I meant your … … your heart. You reach out to me, trying to be friends and I only seem to be able to hurt you. Why won't you give up on me?"

"Because of what you just said. You regret attacking me, don't you? It's written all over your face. Jinx, It doesn't have to be this hard. Quit the Hive Five. Come with me and you can start over."

Jinx walked away from him. "I can't. I, I'm afraid of missing the guys. They aren't just my team, they're my friends. I'd miss them and worry about them."

"Jinx," Kid Flash put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not going to give up on you. I think I may have a crush on you."

Jinx stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What other explanation is there for why I can't get you out of my head?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're the type of hero who doesn't rest until all the bad guys are locked up and I'm a bad guy."

"Nah, The Flash says I'm a slacker. Besides, I don't want you to be locked up. But, I also don't want you hurting people."

"Are you referring to when I attacked Starfire and Raven? I needed to get their attention. They fell into my plan so why should it matter?"

"They could've been killed. Would you really be able to live with yourself if you'd killed them?"

"I could really care less about two heroes. If they had died, it'd be one less thorn in my side." Jinx replied after a moment.

"What about me? I'm a hero. Would you have been sad if Madame Rogue had killed me?" Kid Flash frowned as he remembered the beating she'd given him.

Jinx stared at him and thought, "Don't be stupid. You're good and I'm bad, being friends was never an option for us."

"That's not an answer. Would me dying make you sad, Jinx?"

"I … … I don't know."

Kid Flash made Jinx face him. "Answer the question."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. I'm a hero, would you kill me? Would you regret my death? Would you mourn me? Answer me, Jinx."

"Stop asking me those questions. I already told you that I don't know!"

"Quit shouting. Somebody will hear you."

Jinx shook her head. "What do I care? They're your enemies, not mine! And I told you before, leave me alone! I don't need your help! I-" Kid Flash cut her off by kissing her forcefully.

Slowly, Jinx stilled and the kiss became sweet and gentle. "See? You do care about what happens to me." Kid Flash whispered as he released her.

"Shut up, know it all." Jinx mumbled as they heard footsteps drawing closer. "Oh, no. You need to go now."

When she looked up, Kid Flash was already gone. Then a knock came on her door. "Yo, Jinx, are you okay? I thought I heard someone in there with you."

"It was just the television, See-More. Sorry, I'll try to keep it down from now on."

Kid Flash arrived back at Titan's Tower to discover Robin waiting for him. "Where have you been? After what happened today, you shouldn't have gone out alone."

"I just had something to take care of. Besides, there was nobody out tonight. How are Raven and Starfire?"

"They're all right. Just a few scratches and bruises. Raven's actually waiting to talk to you, so I guess I'll go to bed now."

Raven walked in and waited until the door was closed. "I get the feeling that there's something you aren't saying. Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Can you keep a secret, Raven? I mean, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone no matter what." Kid Flash said in a low voice.

"Okay. What is it?" Raven replied after a moment.

"I think I may have a girlfriend, well sort of. I mean, I kissed her."

"You have a girlfriend? Who is she?"

"Well, that's the part where it gets a little tricky. It's … … well, ummm, it's Jinx."

"What?!" Raven gaped at him. "Did you just say Jinx?!"

"Yeah. That's where I really went tonight. Please don't say anything, okay?"

"Have you completely lost your mind?!" Raven exclaimed.

Jinx sat on her bed, her fingers tracing her lips as she replayed that moment in her head. 'He really kissed me. My first kiss... .'

At breakfast, Jinx stared blankly at the cereal in front of her. Finally, See-More's voice got through to her. "Jinx, are you okay? You're being really quiet."

"Huh? What, I'm okay. Where are the others?"

"They were here, but after about ten minutes they went to train."

"Oh. I guess I'm acting a little strange. I'm just a bit sleepy, I couldn't sleep after last night."

"Why not? We all made it back safely."

Jinx stared at See-More and tried to think. "I don't know. Maybe it was too much excitement."

See-More nodded and turned to leave. "I'm going to go play some video games. Try to take it easy today."

'Damn him. I keep thinking about last night because of him.' Jinx frowned as she slid into a hot bath. 'They're sure to notice how quiet I am being. But that was my first kiss.'

Kid Flash walked to the roof with Raven. "Sorry for making you keep my secret."

"Which one. That you're in love with a villain or that you've lost your mind?"

"Aww, you've got it wrong. Deep down Jinx is a really sweet person. She just needs to get away from the Hive Five."

"You seriously believe that? And what if she's just trying to lure you into a trap? How can you be sure Jinx isn't just acting to throw you off guard."

"I believe in her. She helped me when Madame Rogue had me on the ropes. I want to help her get away from them."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you're really sure about this, then I wish you luck."

"She'll need help when she leaves. Can you convince Red X to hide her?"

Raven blushed and nodded. "I can try."

"I'd really appreciate it. I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she'll leave the hive tonight."

Kid Flash smiled when he saw the light on in Jinx's room. 'She's a regular night owl. I guess it's a good thing. Her team is sure to be asleep by now.'

Kid Flash watched Jinx sketch for a moment. "What are you drawing?"

"Where... … how'd you get in here?" Jinx growled when she jumped.

"You left your window open. So, what do you say, want to go out?"

"What? Like on a d, date?" Jinx stammered.

"Yeah, kind of. We'll have fun, trust me." He smiled and reached a hand to her.

Jinx stared at him and took his hand. "Are you sure about this?"

He simply smiled and carried her out to the amusement park. "So what do you want to do?"

"I... … I don't know. I've never really been here before. What do you want to do first?"

"Wait, are you saying you've never been to an amusement park?" Kid Flash struggled not to laugh at her.

"Not all of us are heroes. If someone sees me, they tend to scream and run."

"That's why we came now. This place is empty now and the owner owes me a favor."

"I see. I guess you have a lot of friends. And you're probably popular with the girls, too. Am I right?" Jinx feigned disinterest.

"Maybe. What fun would it be, if I just told you?" He laughed.

"You're probably an enormous flirt. Admit it."

"I guess so. But, lately, there's only been one girl on my mind. And I was lucky enough to get a date with her tonight."

"Lines don't work on me, Romeo." Jinx smirked.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Let's ride the Ferris wheel while we talk."

Jinx smiled as they rose into the air and she could see the ocean more clearly. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah. I really like this view of the city. It looks so calming."

"Is the view the only thing you wanted to discuss?"

Kid Flash hesitated. "Jinx, I … … I was just thinking that maybe you could quit the Hive Five. Raven said that Red X will let you stay with him for a while."

"You want me to just abandon them?"

"Would it be so bad? You and I could quit once it's safe and go find something else to do. We could go to college or travel to far off places."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kid Flash smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would."

"But, I don't want you to quit. You're my favorite hero. I like knowing that you're on the job."

Kid Flash looked at Jinx and grinned. "Does that mean you want an autograph?"

"You're so obnoxious. Besides, how would I live down getting your autograph, if the guys

ever found out? It'd be really embarrassing."

"You still haven't told me what you want to do." He looked at her.

Jinx bit her lip and looked at her feet. "I don't know what to do. Can I have some time

to think it over."

"Yeah. Take all the time you need. But, be careful. If your friends see us together, they'll

jump to conclusions. I don't want you hurt on my account."

As the ride ended, jinx spoke. "I think I should head home now. I have a lot to think about."

"All right. I'll see you later, Jinx."

Kid Flash returned to Titan's Tower and found Raven awaiting him. "What happened?"

"She said she needs time to think."

"I see. It is a difficult decision to make."

"Yeah. I can tell that her team is part of why she's hesitating. Still, I can't tell if her loyalty

makes me happy or not."

Jinx carefully crawled in through her window. She looked around and sighed in relief, then

she drew a bath. She soaked and sighed, 'there is so much to think about. How could he just

spring all this on me? What am I going to do?'

Jinx changed into her pajamas and returned to her room. She hesitated when she saw See-

More and Kyd Wykydd awaiting her.

"What are you two doing in my room?"

"We followed you tonight." See-More replied simply.

"You did? So I guess you saw me and … ..."

"Kid Flash, yeah. What are you thinking? He's a hero, you know."

"I know, I know all that. And I know it's crazy, but I still … … really like him. He's

fun to be around."

See-More watched her and frowned. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. He wants me to leave with him."

"If you want to leave, do it now. We won't stop you, but after that, I can't

promise anything. I'm really going to miss you."

At that moment Billy Numerous burst in. "Hey, Madame Rouge just came in. Eh, what are

ya'll doing in here?"

"We were about to play cards." See- More replied quickly.

"What's happening? Madame Rouge being here is a bit odd. Did she say why she

came?" Jinx asked once she could speak.

"Right. As if I'm really going to ask her. She is way too scary."

Jinx sighed and walked out. Madame Rouge stood in front of the computer

with an impatient expression plastered on her face. "You took your time."

"We don't usually get visitors this late. What do you want?" Jinx responded.

"I am here to see what has become of your shameful base." She glanced around.

"Well, it looks a little better."

Jinx bit back the remark she nearly made. "Is that it? You could have just called or

something and saved yourself the trip."

The old Jinx would've been thrilled to have Madame Rouge here, but now Jinx found

herself wishing the woman would just leave. She thought about what had happened last time

she was in town and clenched her fists. 'I should warn him.'

"I'll sleep here and leave in a few days. Unless any of you children have something to say."

Madame Rouge announced in a haughty manner.

Late the next morning, Kid Flash woke to Beast Boy pounding on his door. "What is it?"

He yawned as he opened the door.

"Come play a game with us. We need you to make it even."

"Sure. What's the game?" He grinned.

"Stink Ball. Raven's going to be the ref. It's me and you against Robin and Cyborg."

"Okay. Let's go."

As they played Kid Flash found his mind wandering. 'I wonder if she ever just has

fun like this. She always seems so tense and agitated.'

He was only vaguely aware of the ball hurtling towards his head when Beast Boy

called out. "Dude, watch out!"

Looking up, Kid Flash managed to dodge just in time. Then, he saw who had been standing

behind him. He ran and caught the ball just before it hit her.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" He stared at her.

"I came to warn you. Um, could you get them to not attack me?" She paused as she noted

that the titans were gathering around, ready to fight.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I'd planned to tell you guys, but here it is, I am kind of with Jinx.

So can you all please here what she has to say?"

The astonished titans stood down as she spoke. "Madame Rouge arrived in town last night

after our, uhm, date. I'm not sure what she's planning yet, I'll let you know when I find out.

In the meantime, be careful."

As she turned to leave, Kid Flash caught her wrist. "You can't seriously be thinking of going

back there. What if someone found out what you just did? It's way too dangerous."

"Let me go, Flash. I've all ready decided to do this." She replied without looking at him.

"And I'm asking you not to. Do you think your team would help you if she tried to hurt you?

Of course not. As long as she told them about this, you'd just be a traitor. You can't go back

there now. Stay here with us."

"If you don't let me go now, I'll have to make you let go." She said as she tried to break his grip.

"Jinx, don't do this. You've helped us enough." He pleaded and tightened his grip on her arm.

Her eyes glowed briefly and Kid Flash went flying into the water. "Tell him I', sorry that I

had to do that. I'll be careful so don't let him follow me."

When Jinx returned the lair was empty, except for See-More. "You went out kind of early

today. What were you doing?"

"I … … I went to warn Kid Flash about Madame Rouge being here. Where are the others,

anyway? And where is Madame Rouge?"

At that, See-More was replaced by Madame Rouge. "Right here." She struck Jinx hard

enough to knock the girl out. "Be grateful that there's still a use for you."

Robin paced nervously. "What are you thinking? You can't seriously believe that she's good."

Kid Flash sighed and grinned. "I trust her. There's something about her that's just different from

other villains. I think she was telling the truth."

"Give me one good reason to trust anything she said."

"She took an enormous risk coming here to warn us. If Madame Rouge is here and finds out

Jinx would be in real trouble."

"... … Fine. I'll trust her."

Raven watched them talk and waited for Robin to leave. "So what do you think we should do?

We can't just sit and wait."

"Yeah. I really am not a fan of her power. I can't believe I let her go back to the Hive Five. She

needs to leave before anyone catches on."

"Someone all ready has." Red X stood in a corner, watching them.

Raven smiled at him and inquired. "What do you mean?"

"Madame Rouge found out that she warned you. Jinx has been captured. She's not in the Hive

Five's lair anymore. Madame Rouge said you'd figure it out."

Kid Flash clenched his fists. "I think I know where to go. I'll see you guys around."

"What are you saying? We're going with you." Raven informed him simply.

"No. I've caused you enough trouble. Besides, I'm sure Red has other things to do."

"Can you really defeat her on your own." Red X requested.

"I don't know. The last time we fought she got the upper hand. But, I've got to try.

Jinx is important to me, I can't abandon her."

"Then, let us help you. We're your friends." Raven smiled.

Kid Flash stared at them. "If you do this, everyone will know you're not dead,

Red X. You know that, right?"

"I know. But, does it really matter? Raven asked me to help you, so I will. You

should understand the concept of anything for the one you love."

Kid Flash grinned and nodded. "How could I possibly argue with that? Okay,

let's get going."

"Going where? Madame Rouge didn't exactly draw us a map."

"The warehouses where Jinx chose to help me. That has to be where they are."  
Kid Flash led them to the place in silence. 'I never saw this one coming. I guess

it's a good thing, though. ' He stared at his two companions with an amused grin.

"So what's the plan?" Raven whispered once they'd arrived.

Kid Flash thought for a moment. "I'll lure Madame Rouge away and Red X

can help me ambush her. Then you can get Jinx out of there. Does that sound okay?"

"Actually, for a spur of the moment idea, it isn't bad. Let's just hope it works."

Madame Rouge smirked when Kid Flash entered. "I knew you'd show up. Which

of those children told you?"

"Does it matter? I'm here now. Where's Jinx?"

"You won't get close to her, so why should I tell you?" Madame Rouge grinned

at him and prepared to fight.

Kid Flash frowned. "In that case, I'm not going to fight you in here. I don't want

her getting hurt."

Madame Rouge laughed and followed him outside. Raven appeared once it was clear.

She glanced around, trying to spot Jinx. She found her bound in the back of the building.

"Jinx, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Raven? What are you doing here?Get away, it's a trap."

"We know. Kid Flash lured Madame Rouge away. Let's get out of here."

Jinx paled. "He's fighting her? No, he can't. She's too strong for him."

"Don't worry. Red X is helping him. We're going to go, too. It'll be okay."

Jinx got to her feet and followed Raven out of the warehouse. 'Hang on. We're coming.'

Jinx prayed nervously as they ran.

**What will happen to Kid Flash and Jinx? Will Jinx stay with the Hive Five?**

**Find out in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you know where they are?" Jinx asked as they ran.

"This way. They aren't far now."

As she followed Raven, something occurred to Jinx. "Hey, about before, when I attacked you,

I'm really sorry. I just wanted to help my friends."

"You can worry about it after we get out of this mess. Let's focus on helping Kid Flash

and Red X." Raven responded without a backwards glance.

"I don't understand. After what I did to you, why did you come for me?"

"Kid Flash believes in you. I'm going to trust his judgement for now. Besides, I couldn't let my

friend face this fight alone. Get ready, they're just ahead."

Jinx gasped when she saw them. It was the same as the last time, except that Red X was there.

As Kid Flash got knocked off his feet, Red X attacked Madame Rouge.

"You Children actually thought you could beat me? How foolish." Madame Rouge sneered.

Jinx glowered at her. "Why couldn't you just stay out of this? It was none of your business."

Madame Rouge struck Jinx, sending her crashing to the ground. Raven attacked her and

got knocked off the roof. Red X grabbed her hand in time. As he pulled her up, Madame

Rouge walked over to Jinx.

"Are you proud of the mess you made, traitor?" She sneered as she picked up a metal beam.

Jinx glared at her defiantly. "Up yours, you bitch."

"I will enjoy killing you, child."

As Madame Rouge struck a flash of red and yellow got between her and Jinx. Jinx stared

at him as he fell, blood gushing from his stomache. Her eyes glowed bright pink as she sent

Madame Rouge flying through the night air and out of sight.

"Kid Flash, hey, speak to me! Say something, please!" She cried.

Red X and Raven were taken aback to see tears streaming down her face. "Rae, use your

cloak to stop the bleeding. I'll pull out the beam."

"Right. Be careful."

"Yeah. Jinx, hold him steady. This is going to hurt."

She bit her lip and nodded. Red X took a deep breath and pulled. Kid Flash let out a scream

as pain shot through him. He glanced at Jinx and squeezed her hand.

"Jinx, don't cry. I... ," Another cry of pain interrupted him. "I'll be okay."

As Red X pulled the last bit out, Jinx cringed. 'I caused this. It's all my fault.'

Raven dressed the wound and announced. "We should get him back to the tower."

Red X picked him up. "Let's go, coming, Jinx?"

"I'll be there later. I'm gonna take a walk."

Jinx watched them leave and then went to the beach. She sat and listened to the waves.

As Jinx replayed the night's events in her head, tears filled her eyes.

"You okay?" See-More asked as he sat beside her.

"How'd you find me?"

"I remembered you saying how much you like this place." See-More looked at her. "You

were crying."

"So? I can cry, too, you know."

"Yeah. Why were you crying?"

"It's none of your business. And, it's way too humiliating."

"You're crying because Kid Flash got hurt, ain't 'cha?"

"All I've done is cause him bad luck. After everything he's done for me. What will I

do, if he dies?"

"If you're worried about him, why are you still here?"

Jinx stared at him. "What?"

"Go. It's okay. Go wait for him to wake up."

"Thanks, See-More." Jinx stood up and raced for Titan's Tower.

Raven smiled when she saw Jinx. "Hey, I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry. Where'd you take him?'

"He's inside. Cyborg's treating him right now."

"Can …, um, can I go in?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll lead the way."

Jinx bit her lip then spoke. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here? After all, this's all my fault."

"It's fine. Go on, he's in there."

When Jinx entered, Cyborg looked up. "Hey, how's it goin', Jinxie?"

"Cyborg, it's been a while. How's he doing?"

"He should be fine. The bar missed his organs. Guess he's pretty lucky." He grinned.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here until he wakes up?"

"Sure. The company would be nice. So, how'd he win you over?"

"Roses and a naïve smile. I'd ask him over and over why he wouldn't give up on me."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He insisted that I wasn't as bad as I pretended to be."

"That so? Do you believe him?"

"I … … I don't know. All I know is that I want him to be okay."

"He will be. Trust me." Cyborg grinned encouragingly.

Jinx stared at him. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? I told you he'll be okay. Heroes heal quick, so don't worry."

Jinx watched Cyborg leave for bed that night and sighed. 'Why did he have to say that? It made

me think of that time at the museum.'

She watched Kid Flash as he slept and gently brushed the strands of red hair from his face. "I

never thought the day would come when I'd want to hear his voice.' She thought bitterly.

"You have no idea how unfair this is. When I should be trying to decide what to do, all

I can do is think about you."

Jinx talked to him until she fell asleep. When she woke, she saw Starfire staring at her.

"You are awake? How did you sleep like that?"

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Jinx yawned. "Oh, uh, it's you. Look, I'm sorry about

attacking you before. I was glad to hear that you'd survived."

"Yes, that really hurt. However, Raven and I have thought of a way you can make it up to us."

"Really? How?" Jinx inquired.

"By allowing us to give you what is known as a makeover."

"What?! There must be another way. I'll do anything, but that."

"But, what I've learned of human makeovers sounds like such fun."

Jinx cringed as she nodded. "Okay."

"Yay! I can't wait. When shall we do your makeover?"

"Can it wait until after he wakes up?"

"Of course. And may I say that you two are absolutely adorable together."

Jinx was too stunned to react. "This is all your fault. Since you've effectively embarrassed

me, you'd better wake up. You owe me that much."

She frowned when she got no reply.

"Keep talking to him. It might help." Robin said.

"You really think so? I just think that I'm losing my mind. I want him to say something. It's not

right. He's never this quiet."

"Be patient. He'll wake up soon. Anyway, come eat. I know you've got to be hungry."

"Not really. I'm fine, thanks." Jinx blushed when her stomache voiced a different opinion.

Robin chuckled. "Just come grab a bite. He'll be here when you return."

Jinx bit back her disdain at being laughed at by the hero and obeyed his advice. "I shot

your girlfriend out of the sky. Why do you care, if I starve?"

"The whole good guy has to do what's right thing. I'm sure you've seen that explained as

a possible weakness before."

"Yeah. I always wondered if anyone could really be cold enough to use that."

"There are some villains who try. If you think about it, it's clever."

"Is Starfire serious about that whole makeover thing?"

"Yeah. She's dead serious. She's really excited about it."

"Shit. That means there's no way out of it."

"Afraid not. So, do you regret anything else? Maybe something to do with your team?"

"Maybe. I've tried not to think about it. Do you think it's really enough to make it okay?

I try to tell myself that love was a good reason to switch sides, but … … ."

"You need someone else to verify it. Will See-More do?"

"What?"

"It's okay, Jinx. If you love him, then do whatever it takes to be with him." See-More

said as he walked in. "Still, I'm really gonna miss you."

"What will I do, if he dies?" Jinx stammered.

"Please, that guy won't go down that easy. Be patient, he'll be annoying ya again in

no time." See-More smiled reassuringly.

Jinx smiled. "I'm gonna miss you idiots, too. Take care, See-More."

After eating, Jinx went down to the water and skipped rocks. 'I feel like such an idiot.

Worrying and crying over him like this.'

Raven sat down beside her and smiled. "Star says she wants to do your makeover now."

"What?! I thought she agreed to wait."

"She thought it would make a nice surprise for Kid Flash when he wakes up."

Jinx ground her teeth and followed Raven. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

It's not really fair to guilt trip me into this."

"You'll live. Just try to relax and remember, Cyborg's going to take pictures."

"No!" Jinx groaned and walk like a condemed prisoner.

**Next chapter will be the last one. What will happen when Kid Flash wakes up?**

**You'll have to read to find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Your hair is absolutely glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Thank yeow!" Jinx winced as a brush tore through a lock of her hair.

Raven glanced up from the book she was reading and chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"Yup. I find your predicament quite hilarious."

Jinx stared at Raven for a long moment. "That's just cruel."

They put Jinx in Starfire's clothes first, then Raven's, and finally a qipao.

"There! We'll wash your clothes and you can wear that." Starfire grinned.

"You can't be serious." Jinx sighed when she realized that it was pointless to argue.

She looked at the mirror and froze. 'I don't look too bad.'

"Let's do your makeup." Starfire announced.

Jinx looked at them and backed away. "That's okay, I'll pass."

They ignored her as Raven pointed out. "She's too fair for yours."

"You're right. Let's use yours."

"I don't wear makeup."

As they discussed the situation, Jinx snuck away. 'I thought I'd never get away.

I think I'll hide out on the roof after I check on him.'

Kid Flash sat up and looked around in bewilderment. "This is … ?"

"So you're awake. How do you feel?" Cyborg stared at him.

"Like I got hit by a truck. Where's Jinx? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Raeven and Star are giving her a makeover."

"Wait. What?!"

"Yeah. They say it's the least she could do to make amends for attacking them."

Kid Flash stared at him and started to laugh. Then they heard footsteps and Jinx crashed

through the door and locked it. She was still in the qipao with ribbons in her hair.

"Well, aren't you pretty?" Kid Flash smirked as she turned around.

"You're really awake?" She stared at him and began to cry.

"Jinx?" He got up and walked over to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I … … I was so scared. I wasn't sure you'd wake up and I … … ."

"So you would miss me. I knew it." He grinned as he embraced her.

"Oh, shut up." She retorted into his chest then blushed. "Uh, can you let me go?

This is kind of awkward"

Cyborg cleared his throat and went to leave. "I think I'll give you a minute."

"Kid Flash, are you listening? Let me go."

"Why? Don't you like that I'm able to hold you? I heard that you were all worried

and weepy over me."

"Huh?! Wh, who told you that?!"

"You. Just now. I'm glad that I was right."

Jinx gritted her teeth. 'Don't hit him, he just woke up.' "Are you sure you should be

up? You lost a lot of blood." She pointed out.

"I'm all right. I'm still a little weak, but I'm okay. My, my, you look so cute in that."

Jinx blushed. "Don't say weird things."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. You're very pretty."

"Why did you protect me? You nearly died, stupid."

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I left you all those roses to send you a message."

"So you know what a thornless rose means? It's a little cheesy, you know."

"And here I thought you were gonna say it was sweet. If you keep being mean, I'll help Raven and Star find you." He grinned.

"Fine. I'll just leave you here and go somewhere else."

"And how do you plan to do that? You wouldn't hurt the guy who got hurt on your behalf,

would you?" He laughed.

"That's not really fair, you know."

He laughed and sighed. "You smell like roses. Does that mean you like roses?"

"Maybe. Why is it any of your concern?"

Kid Flash grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. Jinx was quiet for a moment.

"You're really cute when you aren't smarting off."

"Bite me, smart ass." She pushed him away. "You just ruined the moment."

"So did you get to make a decision about my offer?"

"Well, I-!" Jinx was cut off by the door exploding.

"Did I do too much?" Starfire asked.

Jinx stared at the titans and hid behind Kid Flash. Robin and Beast Boy were both

trying not to laugh and Raven was standing back with her book..

"Sorry," Cyborg sighed, "I tried to keep them out."

"It's nothing." Jinx grumbled. "This idiot ruined the moment before you guys even

showed up. I just don't want those girls getting ahold of me again."

"Hey, I resent that." Kid Flash laughed. "If you're gonna use me as a shield, don't

insult me like that."

Jinx stared at him and at her surroundings and began to laugh. "Sorry," she smiled

at their puzzled expressions, "I just never saw this coming."

"Does that mean you're gonna travel with me?"

"Yeah. Whenever you feel up to it. Where're we gonna go?"

"Somewhere fun, trust me. You'll love it."

"So it's a secret? I'll bet you spill the beans before we even leave."

"That's not very nice. Besides, what fun would it be if I told you?"

Jinx smiled. "Yeah. We can't ruin the fun."

"Let's give the patient a little time to rest." Cyborg said as he ushered everyone out.

"Where're you goin', Jinx? You wouldn't budge while he was out, you may as well stick around."

Jinx glared at him and mumbled. "That's not exactly true. Besides, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go grab

a bite to eat. You want anything?"

"Sure. Bring me a sandwich."

"You've got legs, Cyborg. I meant Kid Flash."

When he'd stopped laughing, Kid Flash smirked. "Aww, are you gonna be my nurse till I recover?"

"Bite me. You can get your own, too!" She blushed and stormed out.

Cyborg stared at his patient. "She really seems to like you."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a hunch from watching the two of you."

Kid Flash grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't let Jinx hear you say that."

Jinx frowned as she went about exploring the kitchen. 'Ugh. Don't they have anything besides

junk food and tofu? Hmm, I could make a vegetable stew.'

After a few hours, Jinx tasted her concoction. She shook her head and added some more spice.

"Some black pepper should finish it off nicely."

Soon the fragrence lured the titans in. "What is that smell?" Beast Boy asked.

"Vegetable stew. You guys don't have anything to eat around here."

"We usually just get pizza." Robin shrugged.

"What? You eat out all the time? How are you not flat broke?"

"I said usually. Looks like we're having stew tonight."

"Not yet! The rolls aren't out yet. Just a few more minutes."

Jinx watched them as they ate for a moment, then made two bowls and grabbed some rolls.

She sighed as she walked to the infirmary. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"Soup's on, idiots." She announced when Cyborg opened the door.

"Wait, who made this?" Cyborg eyed the stew suspiciously.

"I did. That a problem?"

"Just checking. Star's last attempt nearly crashed my systems. It's part of the reason why we

eat out a lot."

"This is good." Kid Flash grinned as he took a bite. "How'd you learn to cook?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of sickos work at food places? I cook my own food when

I can." Jinx replied.

"Could you teach Star and Raven how to cook like this?" Cyborg inquired.

"I guess I could give it a try. Are they really that terrible?"

"You have no idea."

Jinx collected their dishes when they finished and took her leave. She went to the roof and

sighed. The night air made her feel calm, like always.

"You seem to like being by yourself." Raven noted.

"Yeah. It was always easier. But, it's strange, I never minded him being around."

"Seems like he has one of those infectious smiles. Red has one, too, if you can catch him

with his guard down. It's strange isn't it?"

"What's strange?"

"How you and I seem to like the forbidden fruit."

"Heh, I guess you could put it that way."

Raven watched Jinx fidget under her scrutiny for a moment. "I still can't figure you out."

"If you want to know something, ask. I might answer."

"You don't seem to have any regrets. Have you thought about your team?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to stop thinking about them. However, a good friend told me to be happy.

I can't lie to my friend. So I'll try my best to be happy. Besides, the Brotherhood probably

knows what I did. Unless Madame Rouge doesn't want to admit that we beet her."

"I see. I'm glad that everything turned out okay for you."

"Yeah." Jinx watched her leave. 'I hope they just forget about me. I can't believe how

complicated one boy made everything.'

"Here you are." Kid Flash smiled at her.

"You seem to be feeling better."

"Yeah. Your soup made me all better. I guess we can start our trip tommorrow."

"Yeah. I guess so. Um, thanks for not giving up on me."

"No problem." He laughed. "So are you excited? I think you'll really like Rome."

"Hah, I win." Jinx laughed.

"Huh? You win what?"

"Oh, nevermind. And, yes, I can't wait to see Rome." Jinx grinned as she kissed Kid Flash.

**So, what did you think? Should I do more? If a lot of people think so, **

**I might try another.**


End file.
